Edge computing provides techniques for processing resources at a location in closer network proximity to a requesting device, as opposed to a centralized location in a cloud network. Doing so ensures that devices receive critical data relatively quickly. Further, service providers within an edge network may provide services accessible by edge devices for various applications. For example, a service provider may implement Function-as-a-Service (FaaS) services that an edge device may request. In particular, an edge device may send a request, to a FaaS service, to execute an accelerated function on accelerator devices hosted by the service provider. Doing so allows the edge device to carry out workload operations relatively faster than if the operations were performed on a traditional processor. Further, because the accelerated functions are carried out over the edge network, the edge device can receive the result of the accelerated function at a relatively low latency.